


Constants

by vyrantiumblack



Category: Compilation of FFVII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrantiumblack/pseuds/vyrantiumblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno, though never one to miss a beat, asks, “Was it just me or was the boss' brat checking me out?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constants

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to get enough of these two. Heaven help me.
> 
> Rufus is 18 in this, which I need to double check against the timeline of the games and what not. However, humor me here. ^__-

Rufus doesn't want to meet his father's thugs. Administrative Research. Turks. More like the lowest common denominator that society didn't want. Well, that wasn't true. They were the top of their classes at the ShinRa Military Academy. Rufus just really didn't want to meet them. Screw that “it's your duty” nonsense. Rufus would rather be lounging in his bedroom with Dark Nation by his side and a good book. This is stupid. Hell, they look stupid. 

Except for the three at the end. They look nice. Real nice. Rufus hears his father say, “Rufus, this is Tseng, Rude and Reno. Director Veld is out sick I hear.”

Rufus mentally removes Tseng and Rude from his list of People He Wants to Bed. They look like they'd reprimand him. Reno, however, looks like he'd reprimand him then fuck him six ways to Sunday. He'll have to test that theory when he's older. 

“Pleasure to meet you,” he says to them. They bow in turn. 

As President Shinra leads Rufus away, he tosses a fleeting glance at Reno. Yeah, he'll definitely have to test that theory.

In the quiet comfort of the office they share Reno perches on Rude's desk, Rude sinks slowly into his chair and Tseng leans against the wall. Meeting their boss' young son went rather well. 

Reno, though never one to miss a beat, asks, “Was it just me or was the boss' brat checking me out?”

Tseng and Rude exchange a quick glance then begin to laugh so hard the Reno thinks they're going to choke. He rolls his eyes at them and leaves the office to get himself a coffee. He knows what he saw in those intense blue eyes. 

8 YEARS LATER

Rufus remembers his first impression of Reno like the back of his hand. They've been an item for 5 years, through thick and thin, blood and dust. Rufus admits only to himself how he feels about Reno. In the time they've been together he hasn't once said 'I love you'. Yet, he shows it. He shows it in his touches, his kisses and the way his eyes rest on Reno in a crowded room. He's not afraid of anyone seeing how he feels about his beautiful firecracker. Let them say one word against Reno and suddenly they'll find themselves missing. 

Rufus loves Reno. He loves him when he punishes him. Loves him when he ties him up. Loves him when he comforts him after a particular rough tussle in the sheets. Reno is a constant in his life. The only thing that makes him feel safe and stable. Reno likes mushy, romantic shit. Rufus is only waxing poetic because he's had several strong drinks. 

He gazes down at Reno sleeping beside him, curled up tight against him. “I love you, you pain in the ass.”

Reno cracks one eye open. “I love you, too, you fucking brat.”

Rufus laughs and leans down to kiss his lover. He prays to whatever that they stay the way they are for a long time. He can't see himself with anyone else.


End file.
